


i want to be here in your arms

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [33]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke's having a bad day.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 2





	i want to be here in your arms

Luke is frustrated.

He’d just gotten out of a meeting with a potential client, and it had gone horribly wrong. To top it all off, Michael had called him that he might be moving out by the end of the month and moving in with Ashton, and his favorite coffee shop had been all out of his favorite flavor of coffee this morning. (This was the most insignificant of the things that had gone wrong today, but it had been the starting point of everything going sour by 4pm.)

To put it frankly, he’s having a fucking terrible day.

He leans against the window on the train ride home, trying to tell himself it’s all going to be okay. He’s usually pretty good at staying positive, at keeping himself from cracking under the stress of his job.

He loves his job, he really does. He gets to design interior concepts for all kinds of places -- businesses, homes, you name it. But it can be frustrating at times when clients don’t like what you’ve picked, or you can’t settle on something. Usually he brushes it off, but today’s frustrations with his potential client, mixed with the news from Michael were really pushing him to a breaking point.

He’s already on the verge of tears when the train stops, and he collects himself emotionally, taking a breath as he makes his way onto the platform. He’s ready to go home and eat a boatload of food and watch too much reality tv, he thinks as he runs a hand through this messy blond curls, trying to turn his attitude around as best he can with a mental promise of whatever he decides to cook (or order in, since cooking for himself sounds like it could be a task he cannot physically bring himself to even think about right now).

“Hey, pretty boy,” he hears a familiar voice call out to him. He furrows his brow, looking up and his face lights up more than it probably should when he sees Calum making his way towards him. He thinks for a moment as he watches him cross over to him -- he didn’t make any plans with Calum tonight, he was certain of that, so why was he here at the train station, waiting for him to get off of work? He’d never met him at the station before. Not that he was complaining about it, no, of course not, it was just an unexpected but pleasant surprise.

“What are you doing here?” he says, sounding more exasperated than he means to, the words escaping his mouth before he has the chance to stop them. He realizes he probably sounds a little annoyed, but his whole day has been nothing short of annoying, and he really can’t help it at this point. He wonders briefly if Calum can hear the fact that he’d almost started crying on the train in his voice as well.

“Am I not allowed to pick up my handsome boyfriend from the train station?” he asks, a chuckle in his voice as he slides his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “You okay? You look a little bothered by something. Is it about Michael?” Oh, so Calum knows about Michael too. Great. Luke gives him a little bit of a shrug, and he feels like he might start crying for real this time, and he hates that.

“I just…” he sighs a little bit, adjusting his work bag on his shoulder. “If you don’t hug me right now, I think I might fall apart.” He sniffles slightly and Calum lets out a soft noise, pulling his hands from his pockets and pulling Luke into his arms.

Luke thinks he might fall apart anyways underneath the gentle way that Calum collects him into his grip, burying his face into the crook of Calum’s neck. The familiarity of him grounds him, reminds him that things are going to be okay as he inhales the scent of stale cigarettes and aftershave on his skin. Calum slides a hand up and down his back soothingly, the other gentle at the base of his neck.

They stand there for a few minutes before Luke pulls away, sighing with slight content. Calum’s hand slides to his jaw, thumb grazing against his skin softly. Luke leans into the warm touch, the contact like his own personal supply of serotonin, to keep him going for the rest of the day.

“Come on, pretty boy, let’s go home,” he says, taking his hand into his own. “I’ll order us some take out and we can watch whatever you want. Even if it’s shitty reality tv.” Luke smiles a little at the small gesture of kindness that Calum offers him, and his heart flutters in his chest a little bit as he squeezes his hand a little bit.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” he says, swinging their arms between them a little bit as they start up the staircase. “If Michael is moving in with Ashton, what are you going to do?” It’s the one thought that’s been heavy on his mind alongside the stress of losing his best friend, his roommate. There’s an unasked question buried beneath it, not spoken aloud but understood between the two of them.

“Well, I suppose I might have to find somewhere new to live so I don’t have to deal with their constant… extracurricular activities,” he settles on with a soft laugh. “Know anyone looking for a roommate, Luke?” Luke just smiles softly at him, eyes on him like he’s the center of his whole universe.

“I think I might know someone who could be a good fit for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
